Chino Kafū
Chino Kafū is one of the main characters on both the manga and anime Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka?. Chino is a kuudere and responsible girl who takes her work very seriously. She has a reserved and emotionless disposition, rarely smiling even when happy, and she speaks in a flat monotone voice with polite grammar. She gets annoyed when people treats her like a child due to being the youngest and shortest of the group, she acts far more maturely than her biological age, which is the reason why she had a hard time accepting Cocoa as a Big Sister figure at the start. Yuri Feats *She blushed pretty hard with the level of boldness that Cocoa showed in the first episode. * She always reply in a tsundere way when Cocoa asks her to call her a Big Sister, the Dere becoming more prominent as the series progress. * She started trusting Cocoa to the point that she started thinking that Cocoa's influence is good for her. * In episode 10, Cocoa went to Chiya's house, and Chino missed her all the time, Rize called it "Cocoa's sick". She even started acting more like Cocoa thanks to Cocoa's influence. And at the end she admitted that it was thanks to Cocoa that she could be more open with her friends now. * Her dere side was pretty prominent in Christmas. * In the last episode, she realized that Cocoa's smell makes her feel at ease, she went full dere for her, culminating with finally calling her a big sister. * In the second season, when Cocoa started acting weird because of her sister's arrival, Chino noticed that Cocoa's refusal to cuddle her is somehow frustrating for her. * When Cocoa mentions wishing she joined a club, Chino worries about Cocoa not being fond of working in Rabbit House. * In one occasion, Chino becomes really drunk from eating chocolate that contained alcohol. While under it's influence, Chino started looking at everyone as her big sisters, more prominently towards Cocoa whom she was scolded by. * After snapping out of her drunken state, she remembers everything and I mean EVERYTHING she did and gets shy and defensive when she hears Cocoa say, "I love you the way you are!". This is probably the worse case of blushing she has gone through. * On episode 11 of the second season, Chino blushes really hard when Cocoa offers to take Chino to her home to meet Cocoa's family. On the same episode, she forgets about her inability to swim to get Cocoa's hat that was being carried by a river. * She has a 'tsundere' persona to Cocoa only. * She accidentally mentioned Cocoa being her 'Onee-chan' and became easily flustered when she realizes her mistake. * Chino seems to have more of a 'happy' and 'open' side whenever Cocoa is around. Gallery 1402593090400.jpg 1402593090403.jpg 1402593090408.jpg 1400179164629.jpg 1402593090419.jpg 1402593128777.jpg 1402593167421.jpg 1402593211268.jpg 1403195795494.jpg 1403195908187.jpg 1403806527971.jpg 1403806622776.jpg 1403806658712.jpg 1403806775462.jpg 1403806877746.jpg 2016-06-23 (3).jpg|Cocoa resisting the urge to cuddle Chino. 2016-06-23 (14).jpg Drunk Chino being dere maximum.jpg 2016-06-23 (13).jpg|When she snapped out of being drunk. Chino being extremely dere.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gochiusa Category:Kuudere Category:Suishou